


Like Peter Pan And Wendy.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five-day journey or a gay couple during the repeal of Don't Ask; Don't Tell (or, the one where Harry's an event planner and Louis' in the military and it creates problems until Obama fixes it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Peter Pan And Wendy.

Harry was nervous. Dressed in some smart suit, he had been convinced (guilted) to escort his long-time boyfriend to one of his squadron balls. They were a big deal for his boyfriend, and Harry’s presence meant a lot to him. But Louis just didn’t think things over. Because the Don't Ask; Don't Tell policy was still very much in effect, which meant that nobody could know Harry was Louis’ significant other (MILSO) - nobody could know Louis was even gay. This also, effectively, meant nobody could know _Harry_ was gay, because of the association - Louis had brought Harry as his plus one, and if Harry was gay, then it’d seem like a date, which would mean Louis was gay… (And it wasn’t even like keeping his sexuality from these people he’d never met was a hardship, because honestly, Harry wasn’t exactly flamboyant about it. Most people never questioned his sexuality in the first place; it wasn’t something Harry let define himself. But the knowledge that his boyfriend was only welcomed and accepted among these people as long as he was straight made it awkward.) People swarmed around, men and women in their dress blues (which Louis looked fit as hell in, by the by), and their MILSOs or a family member (for the single people who didn’t want to be alone) dressed up in gowns or suits, and Harry wanted nothing more than to turn tail and leave, or at the very least grab his boyfriend’s hand for reassurance - but he couldn’t. Louis was just half a step ahead of him, chatting amiably with a co-worker, and Harry was pretty unsure of himself. He let Louis take the lead. Louis knew what he was doing in here. “Ah, there she is! Louis, this is my wife, Danielle.” Louis turned his attention from Liam to a tall, light-skinned beauty with kinky curly hair that fell past her shoulders and a winning smile. _Good arm candy_ , Louis thought. He smiled and held out a hand, shaking it and turned to Liam. “Finally I meet the missus! You’ve been holding out on me, mate!” He laughed. Liam laughed and Louis noticed his eyes flit behind him to look at Harry. Louis turned slightly, stretching his arm to touch Harry on the shoulder, indicating to Harry to stand next to him. “This is Harry Styles,” Louis introduced breezily. “Harry, this is Liam, he’s working on the-” “The Boeing issue with the C-17s right now,” Harry cut in, nodding as he shook Liam’s hand. “Of course; Louis tells me about your antics all the time,” he laughed. “Quite innovative, I’ve heard.” Liam laughed heartily and Danielle joined in, being the wonderful military significant other. Harry mentally scowled. He was a perfectly fine MILSO, too. He just couldn’t be in public. Just then, a darker man walked up and clapped Louis and Liam on the back, leaning in to kiss Danielle’s cheek in familiarity. He smiled and greeted everyone, and Harry noticed the man glancing at him repeatedly as they chatted. Finally, the man interrupted and leaned toward Harry, pausing the men’s conversation. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ve met you before, have I?” Just as Harry was about to answer, Liam cut in, exclaiming loudly. “Oh, of course! You haven’t met! Zayn, this is Harry Styles, Louis’ - erm - I’m sorry, I believe I didn’t ask how you two know each other.” He looked between Louis and Harry questioningly. “Oh, Harry’s just an old friend from school,” Louis brushed it off. Harry tried to fight his flush of skin, but he knew it showed either way. Louis excused himself to get a drink, wandering around the ballroom. Stupid squadron parties. Liam, Zayn, and Danielle stared at Harry, who was awkwardly standing alone and embarrassed, a few seconds too long before Liam tried to bring back the conversation. “Erm, right, so you and Louis went to school together?” Harry swallowed the sick feeling in his stomach and nodded, trying to fight a fake smile onto his face. He saw Danielle’s eyes widen in sympathy and lied. “Right. We went to the same high school and college, and he joined up while I went to Uni.” Thankfully, Danielle kept the conversation going before asking Liam to dance as the band started up. Liam declined, declaring his lack of talent on the floor, and Danielle asked Harry. A quick glance to Liam told Harry it was fine, and a glance around the ballroom told Harry that Louis was nowhere to be seen. He graciously took Danielle’s hand and led her to the center of the floor, twirling her elegantly before pulling her in, holding her politely and tastefully. The two were quiet for a while, both in their own thoughts before Danielle looked at Harry. “How long have you and Louis been - mates?” She asked, hesitating on the word to let Harry know what she meant. He swallowed and thought before answering. If they played like they were simply talking of a platonic friendship, nothing she could say could possibly get Louis into trouble. “Erm, well we’ve known each other most of our lives, like I said. We were mates kind of in the earlier years of high school and got closer in college. Just before Uni and enlistment, we became - best mates.” The last part was true enough, anyway. Danielle nodded, eyes boring into Harry’s. It made Harry uncomfortable, the way she seemed to be invading his mind - and being so kind while doing it. “It must be hard,” she mused quietly. “Being Louis Tomlinson’s best mate. He’s quite…” she trailed off, hesitating, and the air between them was thick with unspoken secrets. “You’re allowed to say ridiculous,” he whispered conspiratorially, grinning to ease the tension. Danielle laughed quietly, looking down for a second. “I was going to say, ‘quite _military_ ’,” she confessed. Harry’s breath paused and he nodded, raising his arm to let her twirl underneath. “He is that,” Harry breathed. The song ended and they came apart, clapping for the band with the rest of the crowd. Harry led Danielle back to her husband and excused himself, reaching his phone to call and find his boyfriend. 

September 16, 2011

“I was _so humiliated_ ,” Harry shouted across the room, throwing his tie onto the floor in a huff. Louis stood across the room, angrily putting his blues jacket onto the hanger. “What am I supposed to do, Harry?” He shouted back, throwing his hands up in the air. “Is it suddenly my fault you’re walking around at the ball acting like my God damned MILSO?” “That’s what I _am_ , you _shithead_!” Harry screamed out, throwing his shirt off. “If you don’t want me acting like your fucking MILSO, don’t _take_ me to those stupid-ass squadron balls and introduce me to all your co-workers’ girlfriends and boyfriends! How would you like it if I - if I brought you into _my_ work and introduced you to all the happy couples whose weddings I get to plan? Would you like that? You’re the one who’s so fucking _skippity-doo-dah-day_ about getting _married_ eventually! How would it feel, seeing all those couples and knowing that you will _never_ have that moment? Would that make you _happy_?” Louis plopped onto the bed and sighed, frustrated as he untied his shoes. Harry wanted to scuff those damned shoes just to piss Louis off. “Harry, don’t be like that. There’s nothing I can do about the fact. It’s my _job_.” Harry yelled wordlessly, angry to the point of leaving their house. “And I _know that_ , Louis. I _know_. But it is _not_ your job to make me lie to your co-workers, and leave me there, humiliated and alone in an entire fucking hangar full of people I don’t really know because you won’t introduce me. I felt like an idiot in there!" “I can’t just very well go up to my co-workers and say, ‘Hey, mates, this is my partner, we’ve been together eleven years, surprise!’ I get that it’s frustrating for you, babe. But I can’t change the policy. I would if I could, really. But I can’t. And you knew what you signed up for when you stayed with me when I enlisted. You _knew_.” Harry sat down on his side of the bed, facing away from Louis and throwing off his shoes. “I know,” he said shortly, sounding defeated. Louis sighed and reached out to touch Harry, fingers stroking down his back. Harry tensed and turned around to face his boyfriend. They stared at each other silently for a few minutes straight, allowing them both to calm down with their own thoughts. “You looked really fit tonight in that suit,” Louis complimented in the hopes of ending the fight. When Harry smiled a little, Louis pushed himself gently on top of Harry, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck and kissing. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck loosely and whispered, “Tell me.” Immediately, Louis licked a stripe up Harry’s neck and whispered in his ear, “I’ll love you ‘til the Sun doesn’t come up.” He held Harry tight, hating that his lover was so upset and there was nothing he could do to change it. “I’m sorry I left you,” he added, letting his hands roam Harry’s sides, nails digging just enough to make Harry breathe out a little louder. “I forgive you,” Harry whispered, closing his eyes. “Tell me,” he repeated. Louis took Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth gently and sucked on it, letting his tongue caress it before kissing him gently. He pulled back and whispered into Harry’s open mouth. “I’ll love you ‘til all the seas run dry.” Harry’s hands ran down Louis’ neck and across his muscled back, fingers prodding at the bunches as they flexed, Louis slowly and gently grinding against him. Harry ran his hands over the arse of Louis’ boxers and squeezed reverently, and Louis moaned a little and kissed Harry slowly. Louis leaned up on his elbows, placed on either side of Harry’s head on the bed, and looked at Harry with so much meaning that Harry actually stopped breathing for a second. “Tell me,” Harry begged, eyes wide, needing to hear it. Louis leaned down and kissed Harry’s lips, his cheeks, his eyelids, skimmed down Harry’s nose, his jawline and cheekbones. “I’ll love you ‘til the earth stops spinning,” he whispered quietly. Harry squeezed his arse again and let out a short, light sound at the friction when Louis grinded against Harry hard once. Louis started kissing down Harry’s neck and across his chest, slowly making sure every inch of Harry was touched and loved. When Louis’ mouth was licking at the stubble of Harry’s happy trail, Harry slid his legs so that his feet were flat on the mattress, knees on either side of Louis’ head, and ground down into the mattress like he was trying to escape. “Tell me,” Harry nearly whimpered brokenly. Louis licked in the creases of Harry’s v-cut and placed a kiss directly in between, on the center of his hips on top of the waistband. “I’ll love you ‘til the birds don’t sing anymore,” he promised in a whisper. Harry sighed contentedly as Louis pulled his briefs from his skin and down off his legs. Louis kissed all around Harry’s dick, avoiding it like the plague and making Harry reluctantly giddy with desire. Finally, Harry broke and whimpered wordlessly, and Louis breathed hotly over Harry’s dick before his tongue flicked out in a kitten lick on the slit. “Tell me,” Harry keened, hands curling in Louis’ hair. Louis enveloped the tip of Harry’s dick with his mouth and swirled his tongue a few times, leaving Harry a breathy mess above him before he pulled off to whisper. “I’ll love you ‘til the stars stop shining.” With that, he sank his mouth around Harry’s dick quickly and Harry gasped and tensed, trying not to buck too much. Louis swirled his tongue around and bobbed his head, making Harry’s toes curl. Harry brought his legs up and rested his calves on Louis’ back, crossing at the ankles. When Louis’ stretched lips pressed into Harry’s fine pubic hair, Louis shook his head a little, throat flexing around Harry’s dick. “Lou-” Harry gasped and tightened his fingers in Louis’ hair as he came. With Harry’s dick so far down Louis’ throat, he struggled a little and pulled back a little before swallowing, licking off the rest of Harry’s come from around his lips and on Harry’s dick. Sliding up Harry’s body a little, Louis leaned to kiss Harry’s lips chastely. Harry felt the pull in his hamstrings and his hands framed Louis’ face as their eyes met. “I love you,” Harry said earnestly, thumbs rubbing at Louis’ temples. Louis leaned in and kissed him again with a little smile before sliding back down Harry’s body.  
“Close your eyes,” he told Harry, and Harry sent him a confused look before doing it. Louis kissed down Harry’s body, thankfully avoiding Harry’s dick, licking across Harry’s thighs slowly, making Harry tingle wherever his tongue went. “Tell me?” Harry requested, sounding a little breathier than earlier. “I’ll love you ‘til the rivers flow upstream,” Louis supplied in a whisper before letting his tongue graze across Harry’s hole. Harry’s eyes flew open and he gasped at the feeling, and Louis smiled privately to himself as he pushed Harry’s hips back down to the mattress. Harry’s legs began pushing down on Louis’ shoulders, and Louis took the hint and returned his mouth to Harry’s arse. With his tongue, he wetted Harry’s hole completely before sucking around it a bit, then let his tongue poke gently inside. Harry moaned quietly and Louis felt Harry’s legs move restlessly against his back, his leg hair scratching against Louis’ more sensitive skin. Louis moaned straight into Harry’s hole and arched his back up to increase pressure on the touch against his back. Harry thrust his hips into the air, overwhelmed from the sensation. Louis glanced up at Harry’s face and noticed Harry’s dick was starting to stir. Louis reached up and pressed two fingers gently against Harry’s lips while he continued with his own mouth on Harry’s hole. Harry took Louis’ fingers into his mouth and Louis moaned at the feel of Harry’s tongue against the pads of his fingers. As Louis brought his fingers from Harry’s mouth and nudged Harry’s hole with one, Harry asked, “Tell me?” Louis slipped one finger into Harry’s hole and slowly pumped it once, dragging it out even slower. “I’ll love you ‘til the mountains cover the whole world,” he vowed in a whisper against Harry’s thigh as he pressed a kiss to it. Harry made another noise and Louis added a finger, pumping slow and deep as he could. Harry moved his hips to meet Louis’ fingers until Louis added a third. Harry gasped a little and Louis felt more pressure on his back as Harry’s legs tensed. “Alright?” he asked, looking at Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, so all Louis could see was chin and jawline as Harry nodded. Louis slowed the movement of his fingers, giving Harry time to adjust as he remembered it had been a while since Louis was inside Harry. When Harry was relaxed and open enough to be writhing on the bed under Louis’ attentions, Louis pulled his fingers out, curving up as he went. Harry let out a high-pitched noise of protest and Louis leaned up to kiss him quiet. Just as Louis’ lips met Harry’s, Harry whispered, “Tell me? Just one more time.” Louis kissed Harry passionately, rutting against him as he discovered exactly how hard he was against Harry’s skin. Harry’s hands were in Louis’ hair and his legs were still over Louis’ shoulders, and when Louis pressed into Harry’s arse, they both gasped. “I’ll love you ‘til time stands still." They both started thrusting against each other, marveling separately of how tight the fit was and how Louis filled the space up easily. Louis thrust relentlessly into Harry, hard enough to actually move Harry up the bed with every snap of his hips. Harry was panting and moaning wordlessly as he felt the strain on his hamstrings melding with the slight sting of Louis stretching him out and hitting his prostate with every thrust, his heightened sensitivity noting the feel of the sheets moving against his back as he was pushed up. Harry threw his hands out above him and planted his palms against the wall, holding his body still as Louis pounded harder and harder into him. He groaned loud as Louis reached and stroked his dick, which he hadn’t even noticed was hard again. With so much stimulation, Harry could feel his orgasm approaching. Like he was on the same clock, Louis panted out, “I’m close, baby.” Harry nodded in agreement and Louis bent and scraped his teeth along Harry’s jugular, hot breath hitting Harry’s skin like a train. “Lou, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” he chanted. Louis gasped as Harry came, his come splashing between their stomachs and chests. Harry’s eyelids fluttered and he moaned like a porn star. Louis came right after Harry, thrusts sloppy and snapping a little fast. His moan matched Harry’s and as Louis pulled out, he leaned down kiss Harry again. “I love you like Peter Pan and Wendy,” he whispered against Harry’s panting lips. 

September 19, 2011

Louis heard a knock on his office door and called out “Come in,” to whoever had interrupted his work. Hearing no ‘Sir’, Louis looked up and his breath hitched. In the door was his boyfriend, in black skinny jeans and a tight, plain white V-neck t-shirt, leaning against the frame. Harry’s two necklaces showed, dangling over the expanse of white, marble skin of his throat and chest, collarbones jutting out slightly. He had two little freckles showing, one just above his left collarbone and one below it, and as Louis eye-raped his boyfriend, his mouth ran dry at the sight of them for some reason. Harry’s hair was swept over, as usual, but it was slightly messier than it typically was, meaning his day had been a little rough thus far. (Harry ran his fingers through his hair when he was frustrated or hassled.) Harry gave Louis a hopeful grin as he crossed a booted foot over the other, folding his arms together as well. “Are you free for lunch?” Harry asked hesitantly. He was uncomfortable here, in Louis’ office, having only been here before twice - and both times, he’d been escorted in by Louis. As he walked down the halls, he felt like people were staring at him for his unruly hair and tight, clingy clothes and noisy boots. Some of the women had stared at him in interest and even lust, and some men had stared at him in confusion and judgment. Louis noticed his boyfriend’s discomfort and even a hint of underlying desperation for reassurance, and smiled. “Just give me two minutes to finish this, and we can go. You can sit down, if you’d like.” Harry tried to hide his sigh of relief as he walked to the chair, so Louis didn’t comment on it when he noticed. “And start thinking of a place to go,” Louis added. It wasn’t exactly the warm and fuzzy Harry really needed after the morning he’d had, but his boyfriend was in uniform; that would have to wait until four-thirty, when Louis got home. Louis finished and sent in his paperwork and closed everything out, grabbing his ID card from the keyboard and stood up. Grabbing his ABU jacket and hat, Louis pushed his desk chair in and smiled at Harry as he put on the jacket. Just as Harry stood up to leave with Louis, another man in a uniform walked in. Louis stood straighter immediately and Harry’s eyes snapped to look at the man’s uniform. Sure enough, it was an officer - Major Horan - Louis’ supervisor and friend. “Tomlinson,” the man greeted. “Major Horan,” Louis nodded. “Can I help you, Sir?” Major Horan nodded and stepped forward, handing over a blue folder. “Apparently, the pro supers are having some issues getting their shit together. I need these schedules looked over by tomorrow, if you can manage it. Some of the pilots are getting a little pissy with LPS Malik, at the moment. I know you two are buddies and I reckon if I can tell QA that you’re on it, it’ll save his ass from a negative follow-up. Not to mention, he’ll owe you.” He winked and Louis laughed a little, and Harry joined in quietly from against the wall. Major Horan noticed Harry and looked him up and down. Harry shrank and looked over to Louis in something akin to fear of judgment, and Louis nodded reassuringly. Major Horan was not a mean man. “Niall Horan,” the major introduced as he held out a hand. Harry took it and shook, smiling nervously. “Harry Styles, nice to meet you, Sir.” Major Horan waved off his manners and looked to Louis and back at Harry. “A friend of Tomlinson’s, I presume?” Louis watched as Harry nodded mechanically. “We’re best mates from high school,” he said automatically. Louis tried to hide the wince when he saw the dead look in Harry’s eyes. Apparently, Major Horan noticed, too, and he looked back at Louis with questions in his eyes. “Are you headed out for lunch now?” He asked. “Oh - erm - yes, sir, actually,” Louis stammered out, relieved to not have questions fired at him about Harry. Major Horan nodded. “Right, just leave those papers on my desk, if you would, when you’re done. Enjoy your lunch. Lovely to meet you, Harry,” he added. Harry nodded politely and returned the sentiment, following Louis out of his office. The ride was quiet, both men in their own worlds. Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand as they made their way to the highway in Louis’ Porsche, and smiled when Harry folded his fingers over Louis’. “Love you like Peter Pan,” Louis reminded him. Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss Louis’ cheek, squeezing his hand. They were quiet a bit longer until Louis needed to know what exit to take. “Where did you want to go?” Louis asked. “I need Chipotle,” Harry groaned as he was reminded of his morning. Louis groaned sympathetically. “It’s a Chipotle problem?” He asked in dread. Harry ate Mexican when he was severely upset or unsettled. But Harry nodded, and Louis clicked on his blinker as he exited the highway in favor of the main road. He parked neatly into the lot of Chipotle and got out, letting Harry get his own car door, as he was still in his uniform. But when they got to the restaurant, Louis opened the door for Harry. Harry flicked his eyes up at Louis from under his lashes in a simple yet sweet movement of thanks. Louis went ahead and ordered, loving that Chipotle was basically a Subway for Mexican food - all organic, everything completely fresh and nothing unhealthy or processed at all. As Louis specified what vegetables he wanted in his quesadillas, he listened to Harry order his own food-just because he loved Harry’s voice. The man taking care of Harry’s food asked, “For here, or to go?” and Harry looked over at Louis. Slapping at Louis’ arm slightly to get his attention, he looked at the man behind the counter for a second before asking Louis, “Erm, are we eating here, or - or do you need to get back? To work, I mean?” He looked so genuinely resigned to the fact that work would always come before Harry that Louis literally got choked up. Because it was true. In most cases, work came before Harry. Both men were that way - only, Harry was an event planner - a work field in which his personal life truly didn’t matter and wasn’t at all brought into question or related. Most people assumed Harry was straight, simply because Harry kept his private life away from his work life - but the clients who asked were given an honest and smiling answer. With Louis, the situation was different. Louis was a member of the military, in a day and age where the ‘Don’t Ask; Don’t Tell’ policy was very much in place. It was truly unacceptable for anyone to question Louis’ sexuality - and it was equally unacceptable for Louis to make his homosexuality known. If people were to find out that Louis was gay and in a relationship, there would be severe consequences. He could be fired - a dishonorable discharge - and would have extreme difficulty getting a job anywhere else, unless he was paid under the table. Harry had known, when Louis enlisted, that work truly did have to come first, in the way that Louis could not be caught with Harry in any other-than-platonic way while in uniform or doing anything associated with work. Harry had accepted it, and Louis was blown away with the acceptance and devotion Harry had shown from the very beginning, to this very day. And with Harry being the way he was about private/work life being separate, it wasn’t always difficult. But when you’re on a date and someone from work walks by and suddenly the romantic date has to be a manly fuel-intake or a business meeting with food or a catch-up between old mates, Louis knew it was hard for Harry. “We can eat here, of course,” Louis offered, trying to say it casually, but Harry’s face lit up and his slight frown cracked into a smile so quick it made Louis’ cheeks hurt in sympathy. Louis felt his own matching grin as Harry turned gush to the man, “For here, please” and the woman wrapping Louis’ quesadillas up had to repeat herself three times to get Louis’ attention. Louis ended up paying for his and Harry’s meal, and Harry blushed and bit his lip as he stared a happy hole in the floor. Louis took the change and put it back into his wallet, and Harry followed the movement as Louis put his wallet back into his back pocket. When Louis passed over Harry’s fajitas, Harry knew he was caught looking and blushed, taking the food shyly as if it were his first date with Louis. As soon as they sat down, Harry made to unselfishly ask Louis about his day so far, but Louis shook his head and shushed him. “What happened this morning?” He asked concernedly, a hand stroking subtly over Harry’s. It was a simple movement, and a carefully hidden one at that, and Harry had noticed the way Louis furtively glanced around to ensure himself that nobody from work was in the restaurant before doing it - but it made Harry fly to cloud nine. He smiled around his mouthful of fajita before starting on his story of a couple whose wedding he was currently planning. Louis watched and listened intently, groaning at the right places and mumbling reassurances amidst the drama, and Harry was feeling especially loved. “And then, get this, we had to bring in Nick - you know, that new counselor? - yeah, well we had to bring him in, and my _God_ , Lou, he was amazing. But it turns out, _Cher_ was cheating on _Ed_ , too! The whole time! So Ed’s off doing his own drug-infested affair thing, while Cher is drunkenly inviting over Ed’s brother - _I know!_ \- and they’re getting it on! But here’s the truly mental bit: all of this is revealed in my office, just as I’m casually planning their centerpieces and floral arrangements, and Cher punches Ed right in the jaw, and Ed comes back and calls her all these nasty names - no, no I don’t even want to repeat them, really - and they still want to get married! _I know_! But the weirdest bit of all is that I can see it. Working out, I mean. And no - like, not just because they’re drugged all the time, or because I’m some soppy wedding planner right now and it’s my job to ensure people that they need to be married. But really, I can see it.” Louis smiled at Harry’s far off expression as he undoubtedly gazed into Ed and Cher’s futures together. “Why can you see it, then?” Louis asked, a bit baffled. The story really had been upsetting, unsettling, disgusting, and a bit violent - and yet Harry wanted them together? “Because, Lou,” Harry breathed, looking back at Louis with an intense gaze. “At the end of the day? After all that fighting I saw? They really do love each other.” Harry looked up, eyes meeting Louis’. “Like Peter Pan and Wendy.” Louis’ breath caught in his throat, but Harry’s eyes became troubled again. “And I wondered, just when I thought that - are we really like Peter Pan and Wendy? Or are we more like…like Hook and Mr. Smee?” Harry’s eyes held an ounce of fear that Louis didn’t want to validate. Louis’ eyes itched from a burn of tears threatening to form, because he knew which character he would be in that scenario in Harry's mind right now, and he batted them away. “Listen,” he leaned in fiercely. “We are _not_ Hook and Smee. Just…for now, you’ll have to be Peter Pan. I’ll be Wendy. Shouldn’t be impossible…right?” He traced Harry’s fingers with his thumb. “You don’t like being responsible, anyway,” he attempted, just to get the fear from his lover’s eyes. Harry cracked a smile and Louis squeezed his hand. “Baby, this will be okay, yeah? Something is going to make us okay. Obama’s been saying it for years, now. We are going to be fine, baby. I love you, and I know you love me, and this is going to work out one day. I’ll show you. Just…don’t give up on me now, yeah? We’ve made it eleven years. What’s the rest of our lives?” Harry didn’t answer, but looked at Louis with open eyes, full of fear and desperation, and Louis knew Harry needed something to change. 

September 20, 2011

Louis walked down the hall to his office, straining to keep the smile off his face. Sitting down at his desk, Louis picked up the phone from its cradle and dialed 9 before Harry’s number. “Lou? Everything alright?” “It’s great,” Louis gushed quietly. “Listen, I’ll be home a little early today, but stop whatever you’re doing and turn on the news.” “Lou, I’m sorry love but I’m in the middle of a quinceañera,” Harry protested into the phone. Louis sighed. “Harry, really. It’ll only be a second. Or - here, okay, I’m sending you a link. Just - just go to it and read, yeah?” Harry sighed in defeat, making Louis smile in triumph. “I - yeah. Okay, yeah, I will. Alright. See you in a bit, then.” Louis smiled into the speaker. “Ta. See you in a bit. Love you.” The rush Louis got from saying that out loud was nothing compared to the rush he got, hearing Harry’s reaction. Harry gasped quietly and muttered out, “Lou…I love you, too.” Louis could sense that Harry was torn between reproaching him and being happy that Louis had finally said it at work. Just as he was about to remark on it, there was a knock on his door. Turning around with the phone still against his face, he saw Major Horan standing, proud and tall. “Right then, love. I’ll be home later. Love you,” he said again with a smile. “Love you, too,” he heard faintly on his way to hang the phone up. He took out his own cell phone and sent Harry the link to the news report before tucking his phone back into his pocket. Turning, he stood straight and shook Major Horan’s hand. The major turned and shut the door to Louis’ office and sat down in the chair across from Louis’ desk. “Alright if we’re informal now?” He questioned casually as he crossed a foot on top of a thigh, leaning back. “Sure, of course, Sir,” Louis nodded with a smile. The major waved off Louis’ politeness - they were behind closed doors; they could be friends now. “So, I take it you’ve heard about the policy change, yes?” He asked, eyes watching Louis’ nod critically. “What do you think of that?” Louis chose his words carefully. “I think that…if the men and women who serve our country want to be with men and women…that it’s their choice. I’m grateful to the people who help me keep my friends and family safe; I feel like the least the country can do is let them love who they want. It’s not my place to judge or decide what is ‘moral’ or ‘right’,” he finished, using air quotes with his fingers. Major Horan nodded, something akin to approval flickering in his eyes. “That was…very diplomatic of you,” he said with a smirk. Louis swallowed hard, thinking of Harry. How many times had they practiced Louis’ ability to answer questions about sexuality diplomatically? Harry always looked so down-trodden afterwards. He leaned forward on his elbows, looking at the major directly. “Sir, I - I am gay,” he said. It felt like a confession, rather than a declaration. “And I - have a boyfriend. Of eleven years.” That was a bit better. The major stared at Louis for a while before grinning ear to ear. “I know,” he said simply. Louis stared dumbly. The major chuckled and elaborated. “I saw your ‘friend’ yesterday - Harry, right? Nice lad - and was reminded of my…friend. From school. His name is Sean Cullen.” Folding his arms, he watched Louis put the pieces together. “You - _Cullen_? I - wait. Major Cullen and you are together?” Louis burst incredulously. The major laughed and shushed Louis. “It’s still a bit…we’re co-workers, Louis,” Niall reminded him seriously. But he was smiling happily, like a weight off his chest. “Yes, we are…we’re together. Have been since after I made rank. Earned my stripe and got my boyfriend back. We have to break up every time one of us gets promoted before the other.” Louis nodded and grimaced for the major. “Harry’s an event planner,” he admitted. “And he was raised civilian, too.” The major’s eyes widened at the information. “And you’ve made it eleven years?” He asked, truly shocked. Louis nodded, a proud smile on his face. “We were dating not even six months before I enlisted. I made sure Harry knew what he was getting into, but he wasn’t having any of my scare tactics. He even stayed positive through Basic.” Major Horan nodded incredulously. “Louis, I think you need to get your backside out, and take your boyfriend out on a date - in your uniform. Were Cullen and I not comrades, that’s exactly what I’d be doing in your place.” He stood up and patted Louis on the shoulder. “Go show your MILSO how much you love him.” Louis was left alone as the major exited his office, and it only took a few seconds to grab his things and take off at a brisk walk to his car. 

September 20, 2011

Harry hung up the phone and immediately felt it vibrate as he put it in his pocket. He would look at it as soon as he was finished with this quinceañera. Aiden had just left a box in his office and had gone to get another from the delivery, and Harry opened them and sighed in relief. The invitations. All perfectly sheathed in the correct envelopes, and Harry had the list of guests. He filled out all the invitations and addressed them and had them sealed and back into the box before remembering he had a text to be reading. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he opened the message. 

Lou  
 _http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2011/09/20/barack-obama-dont-ask-dont-tell-repeal-statement_n_971662.html  
Go there. .xx_

Harry sighed as he clicked and waited for Safari to load the link. Aiden knocked on the glass window of his office and Harry looked up, raising an index finger to signal he was busy. Assuming it was a silly joke site or something (Louis often sent him links to lame jokes on slow days), Harry was unprepared for the bright blue banner of ‘POLITICS’ to swarm his vision, a picture of President Obama underneath.

 _/President Barack Obama is marking the end of the ban on gays serving in the military. He says the_  
armed forces will no longer lose the skills and combat experience of so many gay and lesbian service  
members.

_At one minute past midnight EDT, a new law took effect repealing a 1993 law that allowed gays to  
serve only so long as they kept their sexual orientation private._

_Obama says that as of today, "patriotic Americans in uniform will no longer have to lie about who_  
they are in order to serve the country they love." Obama also said that he wanted those who were  
discharged under the 1993 law to know that the U.S. deeply values their service./

Harry’s hands were trembling as he read Obama’s full statement, printed on the web post. Tears came to Harry’s eyes just as someone knocked on the glass window again. “Just a second,” he muttered thickly to Aiden. It wasn’t Aiden, though, and Harry gasped as the smell of Louis hit him like a train. Dressed in his ABUs still, Louis straddled Harry and kissed him with a passion like the first time Harry said ‘I love you’, hands in Harry’s curls and body already arching toward Harry. Harry made a quick sound of surprise before Louis tugged gently on his hair, turning the sound into a moan. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ back, reaching under his ABU jacket to scrape lightly over Louis’ shirt with his bitten fingernails. Holding him hard enough to leave indents were his fingers were against the firm skin of Louis’ back, Harry pulled Louis closer and wrapped his long arms all the way around Louis. Louis pulled back just enough to plant kisses all over Harry’s face and down his neck, whispering in his ear, “God, I love you so much, I love you so much, I love you so much” desperately, like he would keep saying it until Harry understood just how much Louis loved him. “I love you, too,” Harry promised, voice breaking a little with the emotion. “Like Peter Pan and Wendy.”


End file.
